15 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Owoce miłości (8) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Moje miasteczko - serial przygod. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Po prostu paragraf - program edukacyjny 11.10 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn poradnikowy 11.25 Bluszcze. Ekran z kwiatkiem - program edukacyjny 11.35 Współcześni wojownicy - program wojskowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn 12.45 Klan (394) - telenowela 13.10 Lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny 13.35 Ziemski raj, czyli podróż na Tahiti - program podróżniczy 13.45 W stronę reniferów - film dok. 14.15 Wędrowiec - czyli podróże małe i duże - program podróżniczy 14.20 Wyprawy z Azymutem - program edukacyjny 14.40 Wędrowiec internetowy - magazyn 14.45 Windy-lifts (10) - kurs języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 15.30 Gospodraka - magazyn gospodarczy 16.00 Fronda. Powrót kata. Fronda - magazyn public. 16.30 Moda na sukces -telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (395) - telenowela 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.50 Rzuć palenie razem z nami 19.00 Wieczorynka. Pippi (10) - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Okruchy życia. Siła wyobraźni - film krymin., USA 21.45 Oblicza mediów - program public. 22.05 Kronika kryminalna 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Gorąco polecam. Matnia - thriller, W. Bryt. 0.45 Tylko u nas 1.15 Podwodna Polska - wraki Bałtyku 1.40 Historia Polskiego Radia (6) - serial dok. 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial komed. 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Sukces (17) - serial obycz. 15.30 Tele Milenium - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (14)- serial obycz. 17.00 Polaków portret własny - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 17.50 Mecz towarzyski w piłkę nożną - Polska - Islandia 18.45 Panorama (w przerwie meczu) 19.55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 20.40 Mecz towarzyski w piłkę nożną Włochy - Anglia 21.30 Panorama (w przerwie meczu) 22.45 Panorama 23.15 Auto - magazyn motoryzac. 23.35 Słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy - film obycz., Irlandia 1.10 Kulisy życiorysów. Maria Callas - film dok. 2.05 Najwyższy wymiar kary (47) - serial komed. 2.40 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 3.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 WOT 7.00 Quasimodo - serial anim. prod. francuskiej 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial dla dzieci 7.35 Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany prod. greckiej 8.00 Telewizyjny Numer Warszawski 8.05 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 8.10 Mediator 8.35 Kassandra - telenowela 9.30 Plastikowy hit 9.45 To jest temat — magazyn 10.00 Ogrody zoologiczne Europy — serial dokumentalny 10.30 Kalejdoskop regionalny 10.45 Telekurier — magazyn reporterów 11.15 Kino w południe 12.00 Reportaż 12.15 Uśmiechnij się 13.00 Zew natury 13.30 Punkt, set, mecz 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki 14.35 Tradycje kulinarne Europy — magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Eneduerabe 15.05 Wśród przyjaciół 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 15.55 Przygody Robin Hooda — serial fab. 16.30 Kino familijne 17.00 Plastikowy hit 17.15 Gość WOT 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski i pogoda 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski i pogoda 18.20 Na zdrowie - magazyn 18.40 Tak czy inaczej 19.00 Kino wieczorne 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Miłość i namiętność 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski i Pogoda dla Warszawy 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Polacy XX wieku - felieton 22.30 Wielki, mały business - magazyn 23.00 Telemotor - mag. motoryzacyjny 23.15 Podróże z WOT 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (5) - serial komed. 7.25 Batman (16) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła (50) - serial komed. 8.30 Herkules (101) - serial fantast. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (122) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (71) - serialobycz. 11.30 Łowca przygód (213) - serial sensac. 12.30 Idź na całość - teleturniej 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (50) - serial komed. 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.00 Pokemon (32) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (127) - serial obycz. 16.45 Legendy kung-fu (21) - serial sensac. 17.45 Fiorella (72) - serial obycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (123) - telenowela 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (59) - serial komed. 20.30 Mój raj - komedia, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.20 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Graczykowie (37) - serial komed. 0.00 Kurier TV 0.20 Czysta i cnotliwa - komedia erot. 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Porywy serca - serial 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Malusińscy - serial anim. 7.25 Alf (56) - serial 7.50 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 8.15 Zorro (23) - serial anim. 8.35 Pinokio (27) - serial anim. 9.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 9.50 Daniela i przyjaciele - telenowela 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda - serial 12.20 Na ratunek - serial dok. 12.50 Agent - program rozryw. 13.50 Malusińscy - serial anim. 14.15 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 14.40 Zorro - serial anim. 15.05 Pinokio - serial anim. 15.30 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.00 Alf (57) - serial 16.30 TVN Fakty 16.50 Valeria - serial 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Miasteczko - serial 22.05 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad i -program public. 23.30 Melrose Place - serial 0.30 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 1.00 Tenbit.pl - magazyn internetowy 2.00 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Drogówka 7.30 Muzyczne listy 8.30 Piłka w grze 51 - serial 9.00 Ulysses 12 - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny 3 2 - serial 10.00 Viper 2 8 - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Allo, Allo 5 - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady 11 - serial 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa 106 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager 11 13.25 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield 34 - serial 16.15 Ulysses 13 - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny 3 3 - serial 17.15 Allo, Allo 6 - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Baza Pensacola 4 - serial 19.00 Żar tropików 52 - serial 20.00 Na wysokich obrotach 10 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Po drugiej stronie - horror 23.05 Czułość i kłamstwa 107 23.40 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 23.50 Amerykański Ninja - fab. 1.30 Spotkajmy się - program 2.00 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 2.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 4.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 11.20 Dr Stefan Frank - serial 12.10 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.05 Bez odwrotu - film sensac. 21.50 52 minuty - reportaże 22.50 Wakacje - film sensac., USA 0.30 Seksplozja - magazyn 0.45 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.10 Bez odwrotu - film sensac., USA 2.45 Wakacje - film sensac.. USA 4.15 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 7.45 Oto Polska 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Teleranek 9.25 Plecak pełen przygód 7/13 - serial 10.00 Królowa Bona 5/12 - serial 11.00 555 - film dokumentalny 11.30 Kwadrat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Obok nas - widowisko artstyczno-estradowe 1 13.00 Klan 385 - serial 13.25 Forum 14.10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 14.35 360 stopni dookoła ciała 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Zaproszenie: W starej wieży miasta Chełmna 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Kwadrat 16.25 Krzyżówka szczęścia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As 17.45 Skippy 10/25 18.05 Teledyski na życzenie 18.15 Gustawa Herlinga rozważania o cnotach 18.35 Klan 385 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.00 Skazany - film fab. 21.25 Tyle miłości 21.50 ... dla piękna przyjażni i Boga 22.10 Forum Polonijne 22.30 Tamara - film 22.45 Panorama 23.00 Sport telegram 23.10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 23.50 Mów mi Mamo - film dok. 0.10 Parnas Literacki - Andrzej Strug - powt. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Wieści polonijne 1.15 Wędrówki Rzepa 5 1.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda - powt. 2.00 Klan 385 - serial 2.30 Skazany - 1975 film fab. 4.00 Tyle miłości - fragmenty spektakli Janusza Józefowcza 4.30 Forum Polonijne 4.45 Teledyski na życzenie - powt. 5.00 Panorama - powt. 5.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 6.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Minisport + - magazyn 7.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Fantometka - serial anim. 8.25 Szeroki horyzont 9.20 Pojedynek mocarzy - film sensac., USA 10.55 Pogrzeb w Teksasie - dramat obycz., USA 12.35 Smak życia - film obycz., USA 14.30 Zawsze w niedzielę - komedia 15.55 Wielki Kanion - film obycz., USA 18.05 13 posterunek 2 - serial 18.35 CliffHanger - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Miłość w rytmie rap - melodramat, USA 21.30 Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial anim. 21.35 Bóg, diabeł i Bob - serial anim. 22.00 Manga - serial anim. 22.25 Śnieżka dla dorosłych - baśń filmowa, USA 0.05 Melodia miłości - komedia obycz., USA 1.50 Ogród zła - western, USA 3.30 Naga dusza - dramat obycz., W. Bryt. Wizja Jeden 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dok. 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - magazyn 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza (1) - program rozryw. 12.15 Mini Szołbiz lnfo - program rozryw. 12.30 Ellen (53) - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Jerry Springer - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 Daria - serial anim. 15.15 Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 Pop Tok - prog. muzyczny 16.15 Moje tak zwane życie - serial 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Wojny robotów - program rozryw. 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji - program rozryw. 20.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 21.00 Miłość, życie i takie tam - serial 22.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 22.30 Para nie do pary - serial 23.00 Sekrety kina (1) - program rozryw. 23.30 Jerry Springer - bez cenzury - talk show 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (1) - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Guwernantka - melodramat Polonia 1 7.00 Top Shop 7.35 Sally - serial anim. 8.10 Top Shop 12.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela 13.00 Top Shop 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela 19.15 Top Shop 20.30 Pamiętniki Don Giovanniego - film obycz., USA 22.25 Top Shop 0.10 Hot Shop 0.45 Playboy - magazyn erot. On 07.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 09.00 Dziewczyna, dla której warto zabić (A Girl to Kill For) - film kryminalny, USA 1989, reż. Richard Oliver, wyk. Karen Medak, Sasha Jensen, Alex Cord, Karen Austin (83 min) 10.30 Serce Japonii: Hiroshima - Miasto Pokoju - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Jacko - horror, USA 12.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 15.00 Wygrać sprawę (Making the Case for Murder) - film kryminalny, USA 1987, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Daniel J. Travanti, William Daniels, Joe Morton, Gregory Alan Williams (95 min) 16.35 Big Bang - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1997 17.30 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 18.00 Modelki (Nothing Undernesth) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1986, reż. Carlo Vanzina, wyk. Tom Schamley, Renee Simosen, Maria MacDonald (90 min) 19.35 Płomień - film sensacyjny, USA 21.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 23.00 Przekąska na dobry początek - program erotyczny 23.15 O czym marzą Cheerleaderki - program erotyczny 00.05 Impulsy: Playback (Impulse: Playback) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Oley Sassone, wyk. Tawny Kitaen, Charles Grant, George Hamilton, Shannon Whirry (90 min) 01.40 Dziewczyny z kalendarza 1998 - program erotyczny 02.45 Gorący deser Playboya - program erotyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 08.00 Okna na Chicago - cykl reportaży 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Wehikuł - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 10.25 Informator-tydzień 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 12.00 Szkic do portretu. Spotkanie w pracowni - film dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Reporterskim okiem (29) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Afficionado: Joshua Redman - Lew saksofonu; Tango - serce Argentyny - program muzyczny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (8) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (9) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Caizel - film dokumentalny 20.25 Szczuny i Pyry - reportaż 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Planeta Południe (15) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie TVP 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Quasimodo - serial animowany, Francja 1994 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Magazyn rodzinny 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Plastikowy hit - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Margerita Volant (7/11) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Charles Biname, wyk. Catherine Senart, Veronique Le Flaguais, Gilbert Sicotte, Pascole Bussieres (44 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret - Recital Piasecki - program rozrywkowy 13.00 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (38) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Wśród przyjaciół - program dla dzieci 15.30 Big Day: Kalejdoskop - koncert 16.15 Dzieło, arcydzieło - program edukacyjny 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Emil z Lonnenbergii (7/13): Wściekła krowa - serial przygodowy, Szwecja 1972, reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Jan Ohlsson, Lena Wisberg, Allan Edwald, Emy Torm (24 min) 17.00 (WP) Plastikowy hit - magazyn 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 17.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Domator - program poradnikowy 18.35 Universitas - magazyn studencki 18.50 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Zabójcza przeszłość (Deadly Past) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Carol Alt, Dedee Pfeiffer, Ronny Marquette, Vinnie Curto (87 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (32) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Polacy XX wieku - cykl dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Wielki, mały biznes - magazyn 23.00 (WP) Gdy wiek XX był młody - film dokumentalny 23.30 (WP) Kino mocne: Wakacyjna wojna (Weekend War) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Steven Hilliard Stern, wyk. Stephen Collins, Daniel Stern, Evan Mirand, Michael Beach (91 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (34) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (64) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (24) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (7) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Millennium Giant 2000 (powt.) 09.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 10.15 Overtime - magazyn hokejowy (powt.) 10.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11.15 Giełda sportowa (30) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Paryżu 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (26) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (27) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone (68) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.30 Fun Zone (3) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.45 Monster Trucks (49) (powt.) 16.15 Blade Warriors (7) (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (27) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 18.50 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: Liga niemiecka - mecz SG Flensburg-Handewitt - HSG Nordhorn 20.40 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Włochy - Anglia 22.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 23.00 CoolTour (20) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 23.45 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 00.15 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.45 Magazyn golfowy 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Fun Zone (36) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 02.30 Lumberjack (45) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (43) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Alpejscy giganci 2000 (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (18) (powt.) Travel Channel 13:00 Na rozstajach dróg: Budapeszt 13:30 Lunch z Brianem Tur- nerem: Breckland i zachod. Norfolk 14:00 W podróży: Malta i Rodos 14:30 Planeta wakacje: Floryda i jej plaże 15:00 Wielka wyprawa: Tratwą po rzece Kali 15:30 Floyd w Australii: Tasmania 16:00 Najwspanialsze wyprawy świata: Peru 17:00 Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii 17:30 Eskapady: Hiszpania, Dorset i hi- storczne Lewes 18:00 W drodze: Szkocja - bogata historia 18:30 Podróż z przygodami: Tunezja 19:00 Smaki Francji: Alpy Reńskie 19:30 Planeta wakacje 20:00 W Portugalii 20:30 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Zimbabwe: Mahenye 21:00 W podróży ... 21:30 Planeta Dominiki 22:00 Mekong: Matka Wód w Laosie 23:00 Morska podróż 3: Pociągi, statki i ptaki 23:30 Kolekcja konesera: Pociąg do Wodospadu Wiktorii 0:00 Bez nadbagażu: Narty i Alpy 0:30 W podróży ... 1:00 Zakończenie Discovery Channel 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:25 Tajemnicza góra 9:55 Wyprawy w czasie: Orkady 10:50 Odkrywanie historii: Historia pisma 11:45 Nosorożec i spółka: Gdyby zwierzęta potra- fiły mówić 12:40 Przyszłość samochodu 13:30 Tajemnice historii: Tajemnice magii 14:25 Wewnątrz Titanica 15:15 Czołgi! 16:10 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16:30 Ciekawostki 17:05 Odkrywanie historii: Egipt 18:00 Nosorożec i spółka: Gdyby zwierzęta potra- fiły mówić 19:00 Poza rok 2000 19:30 Ciekawostki 20:00 Od podszewki: Kontrolerzy nieba 21:00 Superkonstrukcje: Londyń. metro 22:00 Titanic 23:00 Strefa mocy: Stealth - niewidzialny lot 0:00 Wyprawy w czasie: Turkdean 1:00 Tajemnicza góra: Szczyt Sepu Kangri 1:30 Ciekawostki Discovery 2:00 Detektywi sądowi: Elektroniczny świadek 3:00 Zakończenie Planete 8:30 W labiryncie szachowych pro- blemów 8:55 Fryzjerzy z Bejrutu 9:10 Rozkwakani dyktatorzy 10:00 Kanakowie - wspomnienia kobiet 10:30 Wielcy kompozytorzy: Jan S. Bach 11:30 życie gepardów 12:25 Anioł 13:25 Aktualności z ... 14:20 Batalia o Fokina 15:10 Podróż na południe 16:20 Na lekcji muzyki 17:20 Szkoła dla piłkarzy 18:15 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce 18:45 Legendarne samoloty: Lynx 19:35 Okrutna planeta 20:30 Ameryka i holokaust 22:00 Wielkie wystawy 22:30 Jednoręki bandyta, czyli niezwykła histo- ria automatu do gry lo- sowej 23:25 1244, 1245, 1246 23:55 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody 0:50 Sekrety zaginionych imperiów: Obelisk Animal Planet 7:00 Zwierzęta ... 8:00 Animal Planet 8:30 Archiwum krokodyli: Kiedy wzywa ... 9:00 Na pomoc ... 9:30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem 10:00 Pogotowie ... 11:00 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 12:00 żywa katedra 13:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt: Denver 13:30 Opowieści z zoo 14:00 Archiwum krokodyli: Wielbłąd 14:30 Weterynarz 15:00 Małpi świat 15:30 Akwanauci 16:00 Rasy psów 17:00 Animal Planet 17:30 Na ratunek! 18:00 Weterynarz 18:30 Archiwum krokodyli: Myszy i szczury 19:00 Rzeczny dinozaur: Krokodyl 20:00 Niezwykłe podróże: Wal szary; Grzechodnik teksański 21:00 Akwanauci 22:00 Oblicza natury: Groźna natura niedź- wiedzi polarnych 23:00 Pogotowie ... 0:00 śmiercionośne zwierzęta Australii: Wybrzeże i ocean; Las 1:00 Zakończenie National Geographic 8:00 Tajemnice przetrwania: Guźce 9:00 Jane Goodall: Wielkie nadzieje 10:00 Portret aligatora 11:00 Fotoreporterzy w świecie rekinów 12:00 W poszukiwaniu I-52: Ekspedycja 13:00 Skarby cenniejsze niż złoto: Poszukiwania chińskiej i japońskiej porcelany 14:00 Tajemnice przetrwania: Guźce 15:00 Jane Goodall: Wielkie Nadzieje: Park Narodowy Gombe Stream w Tanzanii 16:00 Portret aligatora 17:00 Fotoreporterzy w świecie rekinów: Ograniczenia sprzętowe 18:00 W poszukiwaniu I-52: Ekspedycja 19:00 śladami kaberu: Płaskowyż Bale 20:00 Psie profesje: Landris - komandos 20:30 Psy latające: Kalongi - nietoperze za- grożone wyginięciem 21:00 Niebezpieczna strefa: Bez granic: Sprawa życia i śmiercy; łowcy huraganów 23:00 Zatopione łodzie: Wydobycie U-534 0:00 Człowiek, który uratował zwierzęta 1:00 Psie profesje: Landris - komandos 1:30 Psy latające 2:00 Zakończenie Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Od Remagen po Łabę: Koniec Trzeciej Rzeszy 10.00 Norymberga 11.00 Wojenne opowieści: Ian Bell - łowca nazistów 11.30 Wojenne opowieści: Billy Jordan - korespondent wojenny 12.00 Narzędzia wojny: Luftwaffe 13.00 Wojna U-bootów 14.00 Rezydencja - największe domy Europy: Attre 14.30 Pierwsze loty: Pierwszy lot dookoła świata 15.00 Od Remagen po Łabę: Koniec Trzeciej Rzeszy 16.00 Norymberga 17.00 Wojenne opowieści: Ian Bell - łowca nazistów 17.30 Wojenne opowieści: Billy Jordan - korespondent wojenny 18.00 Narzędzia wojny: Luftwaffe 19.00 Wojna U-bootów 20.00 Rezydencja - największe domy Europy: Attre 20.30 Pierwsze loty: Pierwszy lot dookoła świata 21.00 Od Remagen po Łabę: Koniec Trzeciej Rzeszy 22.00 Norymberga 23.00 Wojenne opowieści: Ian Bell - łowca nazistów 23.30 Wojenne opowieści: Billy Jordan - korespondent wojenny 00.00 Narzędzia wojny: Luftwaffe 01.00 Wojna U-bootów 02.00 Rezydencja - największe domy Europy: Attre 02.30 Pierwsze loty: Pierwszy lot dookoła świata 03.00 Zakończenie programu France 2 05.35 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telematin - magazyn poranny 08.35 Amoureusement votre - serial, USA 09.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 La planete de Donkey Kong 10.45 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 10.50 Flash info - magazyn informacyjny 11.00 Motus - teleturniej 11.40 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 12.20 Piramida - teleturniej 12.55 Prognoza pogody 13.00 Journal - wiadomości 13.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 14.55 Der Alte - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 16.00 Tierce en direct de Saint-Cloud 16.15 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Cap des pins - serial fabularny 17.40 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 17.45 Opłucz swoją wannę - magazyn 18.20 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial obyczajowy, Australia 19.10 Qui est qui? - teleturniej 19.50 Chłopak, dziewczyna - serial fabularny 20.00 Journal - wiadomości 20.40 Prognoza pogody 20.45 Losowanie totolotka 20.55 L'instit - serial fabularny, Francja 22.35 O tym się mówi - program publicystyczny 00.40 Journal de la nuit - wiadomości 01.00 Prognoza pogody 01.05 Słowo o północy 02.15 Mezzo l'info 02.30 Źródło życia - program religijny 03.00 Ortodoksja - program religijny 03.25 Cerro Torre - film dokumentalny 03.50 24 heures d'info - program informacyjny 04.05 Prognoza pogody 04.10 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 04.40 Za morzem - magazyn morski Fashion TV 06.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Francesco Smalto 08.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Dries van Noten 10.45 Happy Birthday 11.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Victor Alfaro 14.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Christian Tournafol 15.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Alessandro Dell'Acqua 15.30 Hiszpańskie Okno 16.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 16.45 Happy Birthday 17.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Jose Levy 18.00 Amerykańskie Okno 18.30 Hinduskie Okno 19.30 Niemieckie Okno 20.00 Haute Couture jesień/zima 00/01, Valentin Yudashhkin 21.00 Izraelskie Okno 21.10 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Ghost 22.00 Polskie Okno 22.30 Hiszpańskie Okno 23.00 Włoskie Okno 23.10 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, James Moore 23.30 Południowoamerykańskie Okno 00.00 Portugalskie Okno 02.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, BCBG Mens MarcoPolo 04.30 Dalekie podróże: Egipt 05.00 Ogrody: Tajemnicze ogrody (1) 06.00 Wędrówki: Asturia 06.30 Atlas - Antyle 07.30 Mistral: Jemen 08.00 Pejzaże: Zatoka Kalifornijska 08.30 Na szlaku - Carcassone 09.00 Landscape - Cypr (2) 09.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (2) 10.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Padwa 10.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 11.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Wybrzeże Wielkiej Brytanii 12.00 Europolis - Berlin (2) 12.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Appalachy 13.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 14.00 Za morzem: Urugwaj 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 33 15.00 Sail Away: Tahiti 15.30 Atlas - Peru 16.30 Adventures - Wakacje w Otsherland 17.00 Afryka - Kenia 17.30 Sycylia (1) - reportaż 18.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (2) 18.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (2) 19.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 19.30 Rzeki: Irlandia: Shannon 20.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (6) 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 33 21.00 Wędrówki: Francja: Vienne, Annecy, Grenoble 21.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Great Plantations 22.30 Adventure - NA narty do Alberg 23.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (7) 23.30 Na szlaku - Etna 00.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (1) 00.30 Północny - Zachód USA - reportaż 01.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Dolomity: Sesto i Andalo 01.30 Dalekie podróże: Egipt 02.00 Ogrody: Tajemnicze ogrody (1) 03.00 Wędrówki: Asturia 03.30 Atlas - Antyle Hallmark 06.00 Człowiek, który płakał (Catherine Cookson's: The Man Who Cried) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Michael Whyte, wyk. Amanda Root, Ciaran Hinds, Kate Buffery, Daniel Massey (78 min) 08.00 Mr Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda (Mr Rock 'n' Roll: the Alan Freed Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1999, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Madchen Amick, Judd Nelson, David Gianopoulos, Daniel Kash (85 min) 10.00 Arytmetyka diabła (The Devils' Arithmetic) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Mimi Rogers, Louise Fletcher, Kirsten Dunst (90 min) 12.00 Baseball - moja miłość (Finding Buck McHenry) - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Ossie Davis, Ruby Dee, Ernie Banks, Michael Schiffman (94 min) 14.00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (Arabian Nights) (2) - baśń filmowa, USA 1999, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Hari Dhillon, Mili Avital, Oded Fehr, Dougray Scott (85 min) 16.00 Zakochany anioł (Cupid and Cate) - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Peter Gallagher, Bebe Neuwirth, Philip Bosco (99 min) 18.00 Człowiek, który płakał (Catherine Cookson's: The Man Who Cried) (2-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Michael Whyte, wyk. Amanda Root, Ciaran Hinds, Kate Buffery, Daniel Massey (78 min) 20.00 Tajemnica Lady Audley (Lady Audley's Secret) - film kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 2000, reż. Betsan Morris Evans, wyk. Neve McIntosh, Kenneth Cranham, Steven Mackintosh, Juliette Caton (108 min) 22.00 David Copperfield (1) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Michael Richards, Sally Field, Eileen Atkins, Hugh Dancy (90 min) 00.00 David Copperfield (2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Michael Richards, Sally Field, Eileen Atkins, Hugh Dancy (90 min) 02.00 Opowieść o ojcu chrzestnym (Bonanno, a Godfather's Story) (2) - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Michel Poulette, wyk. Martin Landau, Guido Grasso Jr., Edward James Olmos, Costas Mandylor (84 min) 04.00 Zakochany anioł (Cupid and Cate) - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Peter Gallagher, Bebe Neuwirth, Philip Bosco (99 min)